Gollumdriel
by horseyyay
Summary: When Frodo offers the Ring to Galadriel she succumbs to its power and takes it, with some unexpected consequences... R&R pls :) concrit welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P **

**A/N: Hi :) To all who know me, welcome back. To all who don't, Hi, Come in. I don't bite. Welcome my mind dungeon where pretty much everything you love about LOTR gets mutilated :) Nothing is sacred :P This fic is purely for entertainment. None of this would ever happen. I would be extremely disturbed if it did :) Thx to my friend Steph who suggested some of the major (and slightly disturbing) plot points of this fic and theviolinxx who is my awesome co-writer who puts up with me and my lunatic suggestions. :) Pls review and let me know what you think :)**

_italics = Galadriel's little mind companion (aka the voice in her head)_

_**Chapter 1**_

When Galadriel got up that morning she knew something momentous was going to happen that day. For some reason that made her worried. Events normally heralded bad things to come.

She also knew that Sam and Frodo had to look in the mirror. That would be her first worry today, for she feared that what they saw would be, for the most part, unpleasant.

* * *

_**Galadriel POV**_

"You are wise and fearless and fair, Lady Galadriel. I will give you the One Ring, if you ask for it. It is too great a matter for me." Frodo had been much affected by the vision he had seen in the mirror, and wearied of the heavy burden he bore.

I laughed, a light laugh. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired to ask what you now offer. For many long years I had pondered what I might do, should the Great Ring come into my hands, and behold! It was brought within my grasp" The ring began whispering in my ears. It was a strangely seductive whisper, promising me many things that I desired.

"The evil that was devised long ago works on in many ways, whether Sauron himself stands or falls." The whispering in my mind intensified.

"And now at last it comes" I murmered.

Then a strange feeling, a disembodiement, came over me. "You will give me the Ring freely!" A cackle rose in my throat. I was disturbed yet stangely thrilled at the same time.

"In place of the Dark Lord you shall have a Queen. And I shall not be dark but as beautiful and as terrible as the dawn!" The grove darknened and I began to rise off the ground. I could feel the power rushing through me. "All shall love me and despair!"

I blazed with power and all around me was darkness. In that moment I made a choice.

A great weight was lifted off my shoulders and I laughed. I stretched out my hand to Frodo and said two words "My Precious!"

_He looks rather freaked out _a sardonic little voice in my head murmered.

The hobbit did look rather freaked out. In fact I was rather freaked out. I don't think I've ever even though of using the words rather freaked out before.

_That's because you were always too 'I'm a pretty elf-lady, I must be all posh and beautiful' _The little voice sounded like it was having great fun.

Oh great. I'm now talking to myself. I started to cackle demonically. Frodo looked even more worried and I snatched the ring out of his hands before he could run.

"My precious! Look how pretty it is!" I held it out to Frodo with what have been a seriously disturbing look on my face. I felt so free and childish.

OOOOOO seriously disturbing. Thats another phrase I've never used before.

_You should get out more_

"Maybe I should. I mean I haven't left this damn forest for so many years!"

Oh my valar, I just swore.

_Well done_

"Are you being sarcastic?" At that point Frodo ran. It must of looked weird me talking to myself.

_Oh yes. I'm sure it looks very weird. It's the first sign of madness you know_

* * *

**_Frodo POV_**

I ran from the Lady Galadriel once she started talking to herself. I had made a terrible mistake.

Only Aragorn could fix this.

I ran until I found him. "Aragorn. I have made a terrible mistake. I... I gave Galadriel the ring and now she's gone mad!"

"Oh no. We must find Celeborn!" Aragorn's face was deadly serious.

Aragorn nodded at Legolas who was gone within seconds. He woke Boromir.

"Stay here Frodo" Then they took off towards the grove where The Lady of the Golden Woods waited. And I followed.

_**Third person POV**_

Aragorn and Boromir ran towards the grove. Legolas soon joined them.

"I can't find Celeborn. He must have gone there already!"

"That could be bad!" Their faces were dark with worry.

They soon saw Celeborn's form ahead of them, standing at the entrance to the grove.

He was just standing and staring. They all skidded to a halt next to him.

Their eyes widened.

"Holy..." Legolas gulped.

Galadriel was swinging round the mirror cackling as she slipped the ring on and off, popping in and out of view.

"She's completely lost it" Boromir murmered.

Celeborn's face was one of despair.

"We must stop this!" Aragorn stepped forwards into the grove. "My Lady?"

The demented Galadriel looked at him with wide eyes. Then she gave off a demonic chuckle "I know, I know. He does look rather worried doesn't he!"

"My lady this must stop"

"You will NEVER have MY PRECIOUS!" Galadriel shrieked with laughter and sprinted away. "Tra la la lily li la la tra lally" He singing faded into the forest.

Frodo emerged from behind a tree where he had been hiding "What have I done!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) please review and let me know what you think :) I should be updating once a week and chapters will be longer :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really I don't, only some ideas :P I'm sure Tolkien would be so happy to hear that mad Galadriel is his character...**

**A/N: HI! Thx to all who reviewed! :P I did not expect to receive such a good response :) Thx to all for your advice and for those who like demented Galadriel... well she only gets worse :P  
**

_Chapter 2_

**_Random Warden POV_**

They silently stalked their prey through the trees.

Well their target. Prey was technically a correct term since the target was little more than a gibbering, frothing, tra la lily-ing animal, but prey just sounded wrong in their heads.

The constant tra la lily-ing made her easy to track through the large, widely-spaced trees. It made up for the intermittent invisibility. The cackling probably helped too.

Every time one of those mad cackles graced the ears of the unfortunate elf, he would shudder and silently commit suicide in his mind.

For that cackling wretch was their queen who had once been beautiful and wise.

White cloth flickered in the warden's peripheral vision and he spun round to see the prey, hunched over and giggling madly. Her dress was in tatters but she didn't seem to care.

He signaled to his fellows and they advanced, slowly unraveling the large net they were concealing. Galadriel remained blissfully unaware of the elves stalking her. She was too busy staring at the golden ring in her hands as it sang songs in her head.

The tension was beginning to build. If they could capture her... then maybe they could cure her of that terrible affliction. Well, that was what they all secretly hoped. They knew that it was a futile one really. You only had to look into her eyes to know that she had well and truly lost it.

A sharp crack echoed through the forest and Galadriel whipped her head round sharply, her eyes focusing on the wardens stalking her. They had no time to think about what had caused the crack, they just reacted.

They moved forwards as one, launching the net towards Galadriel before she had a chance to bolt or turn invisible.

As the net settled around her, Galadriel grinned and tried to lift it off. Her smile turned into a snarl as the net began to tangle itself around her, and as she struggled it entangled her even more. A hideous wail split the air as she finally gave up and sat on the ground, glaring at the wardens.

"Real elvish rope. You can't help but love it!" one muttered under his breath, receiving nervous grins from his fellow wardens.

At that point Galadriel turned invisible, hoping to deceive both the net and the wardens, but in this case resistance was futile. The net was not letting go. The wardens bundled up their prize who hissed and spat, and took her home.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Celeborn watched as his wife slept on their bed. She looked so normal when she was asleep. It was a complete contrast to how she had been when they had found her, hissing and spitting like a feral cat.

She was now tied to the bed with long chains. Under normal circumstances this would have provoked some... interesting ideas and some even more interesting events. However every time Celeborn looked into his wife's eyes he shuddered with revulsion at even considering having those thoughts.

He now camped in one of the guest rooms.

He was jolted out of his musings by a high pitched "CELEY!" and the rattling of chains. He had learnt from experience and quickly sidestepped the blonde torpedo. The first time she had done that he had been on the receiving end of a very sloppy kiss. It was not pleasant. The amount of froth that his wife could create was ridiculous.

She was soon jerked short by the chain and crumpled on the bed, her large blue eyes filling with tears, "Why is Celey running away," Her bottom lip began to wobble.

Celeborn fled from the impending hysterical wails.

_**Galadriel POV**_

I soon forgot Celey's swift departure. I don't know why I kept trying to kiss him for. I faintly remembered kissing him many, many, many times before. I don't know why though. That was the past and the past no longer mattered. All that mattered was the Ring.

_Oh yes. The pretty golden thing hidden in your..._

"NO! I shouted. Bad inner voice. It would not reveal where I hidden the One. They wanted it but they couldn't have it. It had come to me. It was MINE! I'd hidden it in a very safe place. A place no one would go.

Celey went there once, but he won't go there any more. He doesn't like me any more.

_He might... You could make him. That would be fun._

Bad, bad, bad inner voice, having bad, bad thoughts. It should be having thoughts about how to escape.

_Escaping. We likes escaping._

Yes very very good inner voice, of course we like escaping.

_But how to do it._

I need to get these chains off.

_Celey has the key._

I love my new friend. She makes everything so simple. How will I get the key off Celey though?

_Seduce him._

I wasn't convinced... Celey doesn't like me anymore

_Think of all the havoc you could cause._

Havoc. I like causing havoc. "YES! That is what we shall do!" I bounced up and down on the bed. This was going to be so fun.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Thankfully Galadriel didn't notice Celeborn peeking through the door at her talking to herself. She also didn't realise that everything she said, or rather thought, was said out loud.

Celeborn was very glad that she didn't see his reaction to her mention of places that only he went. In fact he hid himself in a corner until he had calmed himself sufficiently to report this new turn of events to the team of people who had recently been dubbed the Ring Recovery Squad.

Not that that wasn't an exceedingly awkward situation for him. He WAS talking about some very private parts of his... his wife. Or the elf she had been before she went demented.

After the Ring Recovery Squad had regained their composure and stopped having silent fits of laughter at Celeborn's expense they solemnly declared that they had chosen him for the great honour of recovering The Ring. They even made him an honorary member of the squad so he wouldn't feel like he was intruding on their mission.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) pls review :) oh and the Ring's hiding place is open to interpretation. Use your imagination :P**


End file.
